


89

by DongMinsheart



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongMinsheart/pseuds/DongMinsheart
Summary: Part One





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> It's me again ;-)  
> Here is another DongMin Fic as promised <3
> 
> I just came up with this Idea when I was watching DongMin videos hahaha.  
> Hope y'all enjoy reading this. 
> 
> Once again I hope for your understanding for the grammatical errors etc. 
> 
> Thank you =)

[89 – DongMin Fic part1  
Written By @DongMinsheart  
completed - 10/11/17]

Mr. CEO just informed us that we will have our own pre-debut reality show. So we need to prepare our self and he also instructed us to think a number that we could use in our upcoming reality show because the theme of the reality show is something related to sports?. I dunno maybe there's something behind it. Mr. CEO is hard to predict sometime.  
We were extremely happpy and excited because finally, we will debut soon.

 

* * *

  
It’s been a week since we’re told to think of our numbers and I still have none while other hyungs already choose their numbers. How come it’s so easy for them to pick theirs while I on the other hand is having a hard time on choosing? Am I over thinking it?  
.  
Today, I decided to ask donghyun hyung his number and what is the reason on why did he choose it. maybe I can choose my number if I knew his number.  
Why Donghyun hyung and not other hyungs?  
It's Because ..  
I love him!

 

* * *

 

I was searching for him for a while now. but I still haven’t found him.  
_‘Hey bominie! What are you doing here? You don’t have a practice today right?’_ Daeyeol hyung said when he saw me in the hallway  
_‘oh hyung! I’m looking for donghyun hyung. Did you saw him?’_ I ask straightly without answering any of his question.  
_‘eyy so eager to see him I see’_ he said teasingly  
_‘Hyung!’_ I exclaimed from embarrassment  
_'Why? Everyone knew bominie so why bother to hide?'_ He said while laughing  
_‘You just saw him at the dorm 8 hours ago and you already missed him? you also share a room with him. Woah bominie you fell that hard eh?’_ Daeyeol hyung quickly added  
I was blushing furiously when he finished talking.  
_‘Hyung! It’s just that I have something important to ask him. And will you please stop teasing hyung? Sungyoon hyung was looking for you for a while now. He’s not in a good mood when I saw him so I think you better find him now.’_ I lied, so that he will stop teasing.  
‘ _What?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I’m dead now !!’_ he said while panicking, terrified look was visible in his eyes  
‘ _I saw donghyun on practice room earlier, just check if he’s still there! Anyway good luck on your confession to donghyunie, do not hesitate to cry on us when he rejects you. Bye!’_ He said in a rush but still manage to tease  
_“Ha! That’s good to you for teasing me!!”_ I said when he ran off to find sungyoon hyung.

* * *

 

I quickly rushed to the practice room to see donghyun hyung alone, I think he's already done practicing because he's drinking from his water bottle, sweats still dripping from his forehead down to his neck. /My heart started to beat so fast and the butterflies are back in my tummy again. The same effect everytime i see him/ he didn’t notice me yet so I quickly get a towel from the table and hand it to him. He was startled when he saw my hand with a towel but he quickly recover and accepts it.  
_‘What are you doing here?’_ He asked coldly  
_‘U- uhm, I-I think you’re not in a mood right now hyung? M-Maybe I will ask you next time.’_ I said stuttering while looking down  
_‘Oh! I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh, I’m just tired bominie._ ’ he said apologetically  
_‘It’s okay hyung I understand’_ I said, smiling brightly at him.Happy that he's not mad at me  
_'So what it is that you want to ask me?'_ He asks but his tone changing from cold to soft.  
_'Uhm, maybe it’s not an important matter to you but… ah, can I know the number you choose for our pre debut reality show hyung? I just want to know, because maybe I can choose mine too, when I know yours . I didn’t have a number yet and we need to tell MR. CEO on the other day.'_ I ramble to him.  
He didn’t laugh at me and just smile.  
Ah, That's why I chose him to ask about this matter. I knew that he wouldn't laugh at me.

 _'Your so cute when you rambling like that bominie'_ he said fondly while staring directly into my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part for y'all =) 
> 
> Again please bare with me and sorry for the errors X(
> 
> Thank you <3 <3

89 - DongMin Fic part2  
Wrtitten by @DongMinsheart  
Completed - 10/15/17

' _hyung_!' i exclaimed, i felt my cheeks heating up from the compliment.  
he chuckles and ruffle my hair.  
_'80. my number is 80'_ he said while picking up his things  
' _why hyung?_ ' I ask curiously  
_'nothing really important. just a simple and nonsense reason, You all knew that I want to grow up up to 180cm right?_  
_so I used the 80 in 180cm as my number.'_ he said while laughing from his own reasons.  
_'really hyung? I think I know my number now.'_ i said with my gummy smile happy on what am i thinking.  
' _that fast? what is it then?'_ he ask with a look of curiosity in his small cute eyes.  
_'you will know tomorrow hyung'_ I answered softly to him  
_'what? why? can't you just tell me now?'_ he said almost whining  
_'uh, okay hyung but only the number okay?'_ i said totally giving up on his charms  
' _call_ ' he said, he's face lighten up.  
_'okay, so i choose the number 89 '_ i said while blushing extermely, because of the reason behind that number.  
' _yah bominie! are you okay? your face is so red right now.'_ he said with concern lacing in his voice.  
_'I-i'm f-fine hyung! it's just so h-hot in here'_ i said while stuttering.  
' _are you sure?'_ he said, concern still lacing in his voice.  
_'yes hyung im fine'_ i said with a reassuring smile  
_'okay then'_ he said, but doubt is still visible in his eyes.  
' _anyway, 89? it's cute. like you.'_ he suddenly said after staring at me for a moment.  
i didn't have the chance to reply because joochanie hyung suddenly pop out of nowhere and other hyungs also join us and go home.

 

* * *

  
We were gather in the living room by daeyeol hyung.  
he said that we should tell the number we picked so that if there's a same number with other members, we could change it quickly.  
i hope i don't have a same number with the hyungs because i really like number I picked.

 _'okay let's start.'_ daeyeol hyung said  
'you should tell us your number and why did you picked that number' daeyeol hyung instructed  
_'so, who would like to go first?'_ daeyeol hyung ask  
jangjun hyung raise his hand quickly.

i look at donghyun hyung and he's whispering something to joochan hyung.  
they started to giggle on whatever they whispering to each other. Sometimes It hurts when I see him like this with joochan hyung. I felt jealous because they have a special bond to each other. How I wish I could have the same with Donghyun hyun

I'm not listening to them anymore. my attention is only focused on donghyun hyung  
I didn't notice that I was spacing out while looking at Donghyun hyung, If I had not been called by someone.  
_'Bominie!'_ jangjun hyung called out to me  
' _oh hyung!'_ i exclaimed, embarrased from being caught spacing out while staring at donghyun hyung.  
' _eyy! you should focus on our discusion. not on someone else'_ he said teasingly  
other hyungs started to laugh.  
i didn't repy and just bow my head from embarrasment. i hope donghyun hyung didn't notice  
.  
after a few minutes of 'discussions', or more likely teasing each other from their non sense reasonings about their chosen number,  
it's finally my turn to tell mine. I begin to feel nervous because I'm the last one and also scared of donghyun's hyung reaction...  
_'so bominie what is your number and the reason behind it?_  ' Daeyeol hyung ask with his fatherly smile  
' _ehrm, my number is 89'_ I said. cheeks starting to heat up.  
' _reason?'_  
' _do I really need to say my reason?'_  
' _yes!'_ they all said in unison.

i look at donghyun hyung and he's looking at me too, he gave me an encouraging smile.  
and my heart just melt...  
encouraged by donghyun hyung smile. i took a deep breath and lower my head  
_'I ask donghyun hyung yesterday about his number and he picked number 80 right? donghyun hyung is also the '9th child' according in our ages. I combined number 80 and 9 so yeah it is 89. that is my reason'_  I said almost whispering.I don't know if they heard it but I heard their gasps so maybe they heard it. My face heats up from embarrasment.  
I can't stand the awkwardness so i quickly stand and run to our room.

* * *

  
I didn't lock the door because this room is not only mine. I share it with other hyungs. Donghyun hyung is one of them  
I go to my bed and buried my face on the pillow.  
thinking on what did i just do?  
lots of what ifs are swarming in my mind right now and I can't think straight.

I am woken up a movement. someone climb in my bed and suddenly hug me from the back.  
I just stay still and let him back hug me.  
_'I know your awake Bominie, Did I wake you up?'_ he said softly  
_'Donghyun hyung!_ ' I said totally shock that donghyun hyung is the one who's back hugging me.  
Am I dreaming? what's happening? My mind and heart cannot process properly  
_'Yah Bomin ah, You like me that much huh?_ He said teasingly  
I blushed on what he said  
_'Are you mad at me hyung?'_ I whisper  
' _I'm back hugging you right now, do you think I am mad? and why would I be mad at you?'_ he said while hugging me tighter  
I didn't say anything because I don't know what to say  
_' I'm not , I'm not mad at you, why would I?'_ he said sofly  
_'Really hyung?!'_ I exclaimed  
_'yes'_ he said chuckling  
' _why?'_ I ask curiously  
He didn't say anything for awhile, so I decided to turn around and check if he's still awake.  
When our eyes met, He suddenly said  
_'It's because I love you'_

* * *

 

**_Should I continue for the third part??_ **


	3. Part 3

89 - DongMin Fic part3  
Written by @DongMinsheart

"It's because I love you" 

  
What did he just said? I cannot think straight! Did I heard him right?   
What should I do? Is this real? oh my god! what should I do? what should I say?   
what if he's playing with my emotions ?  
'But I thought Joochan and Him-'  
'Don't over think it Bominie, And will you please breath? I can't feel you breathing anymore baby' My thoughts was interrupted by Donghyun hyung's angelic voice .   
Did he just call me baby?   
I was blushing when I realized that he called me by an endearment. This is crazy, I'm such a girl   
But I can not swerve too much now, I need to confirm what he said a while ago  
'Please stop playing with my feelings hyung, You don't need to say that you love me just to make me feel better' I said looking anywhere but him.   
'Look at me bominie' he said seriously   
I hesitantly look at him   
He put his hand in my cheek and his other hand on my waist to prevent me from moving   
We stare at each other for a moment before he broke the silence.   
'Do I look like joking to you Bominie?' He said sadly   
I feel guilty for making him sad but I can't help it, I can't help to doubt him because of our past relation. He doesn't act like he cares before but maybe he does and I didn't just notice?   
'When I said that I love you, I am serious with it Bominie. Maybe I lack on showing it to you but I really do love you baby. It's just that I'm not good on showing my own feelings and emotion so my first instict is to avoid you, because the more that I avoid you the more you attach your self to me and I love it. Please give me chance to properly show you how much I love you Bominie' He said while staring directly in my eyes, Sincerity and love is the only visible in them.   
I am crying uncontrollably when I he finished talking   
'Please don't cry anymore bominie' he said sofly   
I just cry harder   
He just hug me again, I snuggle close to him and cry for a while, I don't even know why am I crying.   
His scent calmed me down, He smell so good, I just want to stay like this forever   
'Are you feeling better now bominie?' He ask softly   
I only nod my head   
'Please talk to me baby. I'm getting anxious now' He said with a nervous laugh

I didn't said anything on what he said and ask him what's on my mind for a while now.  
'But hyung I thought you like joochan hyung, You two is very close you know' I whisper, with hint of jealousy.   
'Joochan an I relationship is purely friendship, I love you and he love's someone else too but it's definitely not me. I'm sorry if you think that way baby' he explain softly.   
'I love you hyung, no matter what you did in the past or in the near future I will still love you, you don't have to feel anxious' I mumble still snuggling in his neck after a while of silence   
He detached me to him to look straight in my eyes   
'I love you too Bominie' he said and kiss me!  
He kissed me in my forehead, and I feel special   
I blushed furiously on his sweet acts and words.  
I snuggle back my face on his neck from my embarrasment  
'Your so cute' he said chuckling   
We just cuddle for the rest of the day  
I didn't notice that we both fell asleep,   
I was woken up with donghyun hyung's arms holding me tightly   
I look at his sleeping face, he's so cute even when he's sleeping, My heart burst with happiness.   
I still can't believe that he's mine now and I'm his, I wonder what would the hyungs reaction when they foumd out about donghyun hyung and I's relationship?  
As if on cue I heard a loud voices coming in to the dorm.   
I started to panic because of Donghyun hyung and I current position.   
I try to freed my self from donghyun hyung's tight grip but the key word here is 'tried'  
Since when did he became this strong?   
'hyung we need to get up!' I whisper yell to him   
He just groaned   
'Hyung you need to wake up! hyungs are back from practice already, they can't see us like this' I expained to him   
He just hug me tighter if that is even possible and whispered   
'Let them' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Here's the continuation of '89'   
> Hope y'all liked it =)  
> Love love love <3


End file.
